staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 Lutego 2013
TVP 1 05:00 Bali - Do boju, drużyno!, odc. 7 (Go team, go!) kraj prod.Francja (2006) 05:10 Opowiedz nam coś Milu - Krokodyl i małpa, odc. 30 (Le crocodile et le singe); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004) 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.05, 6.35, 7.05, 7.35; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.04, 6.34, 7.02, 7.34 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:09 Polityka przy kawie 08:30 Domisie - Bal przebierańców w Domisiowie; program dla dzieci 08:55 TELEZAKUPY 09:25 Natura w Jedynce - Himalaje (Himalayas) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 10:30 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka 11:00 Plebania - odc. 1422; telenowela TVP 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5765 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5765); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:30 Nie ma rady na odpady? - Drugie życie kartki papieru.; magazyn ekologiczny 12:50 Zwierzęta świata - Małpi gang - cz. 9. Na dnie (Monkey Thieves - III seria) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2011) 13:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2572; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Klan - odc. 2394 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 14:30 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 58 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:20 Wójt roku 2012 - sylwetki 15:25 Sprawa dla reportera 16:15 33. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2012 - Artur Andrus; widowisko rozrywkowe 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5766 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5766); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 16:50 Światowe Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpiad Specjalnych - Pyeongchang 2013; felieton 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2573; teleturniej muzyczny 17:55 N jak Neo - Nówka; program rozrywkowy 18:15 Ranczo - odc. 49 - Debata - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:05 Wieczorynka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 25 - Poznańskie koziołki 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Droga do Rio - Kronika 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Spokojnie, to tylko ekonomia! - Wielki test wiedzy ekonomicznej, odc. 1; serial TVP 20:30 Szpiedzy w Warszawie - odc. 4/4 (Spies in Warsaw, ep. 4/4) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska (2012) 21:25 Futro - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2007) 23:20 Dogonić życie (Racing for Time); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 01:00 Mistrzowie horroru - Czekolada (Masters of Horror, Chocolate); serial kraj prod.USA, Kanada, Niemcy (2005) 02:10 Merlin i księga bestii (Merlin and the Book of Beasts); baśń filmowa kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 03:45 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:15 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 22 - Kwiaty; telenowela TVP 06:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 23 - Inwestycje; telenowela TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 134; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.00, 9.40, 10.15; Pogoda: 9.30, 10.10; Panorama: 8.50 10:45 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 4/13 - Cztery serca - txt. str. 777; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP 11:20 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Soczi - sprint techniką dowolną ( studio ) 11:30 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Soczi - sprint techniką dowolną 13:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 870 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:10 Współczesna rodzina - odc. 23/24 (Modern family ep. (Hawaii)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2010) 14:40 Świat bez tajemnic - Sekrety dzikiej Amazonii - Amazonia: dzikie królestwo (Wild Amazon: Savage realm); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:05 Pogoda 16:15 Dr House - s. VII, odc. 146 (House M. D. , s. 7, ep. 14 "Recession Proof"); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2010) 17:05 Dr House - s. VII, odc. 147 (House M. D. , s. 7, ep. 15 "Bombshells"); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2010) 17:55 Miss Polonia: prezentacja finalistek - (5); felieton 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 10/72; teleturniej 19:30 Współczesna rodzina - odc. 23/24 (Modern family ep. (Hawaii)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2010) 19:55 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze36 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 871 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 69 "Słowa, słowa, słowa" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 21:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 70 "Bratnia dusza" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 21:45 Kino na maksa - Z podniesionym czołem (Walking Tall) - txt. str. 777; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2004) 23:20 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. X, odc. 8/23 (Crime Scene Investigation X, ep. 1008); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2010) 00:15 Ekstradycja II - odc. 3/9; serial TVP 01:20 Ekstradycja II - odc. 4/9; serial TVP 02:25 Noi Albinoi (Nói albinói); dramat kraj prod.Dania, Islandia, Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2003) 04:10 Republika Doyle'ów - odc. 17/25 (Republic of Doyle ep. 205); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2009) 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Rzeszów 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:26 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:52 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:57 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:56 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:26 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:11 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 15:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:51 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Kalejdoskop filmowy - Odcinek 19; informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Msza święta dla chorych - Msza święta dla chorych 01.02.2013; transmisja; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Automobilni - Magazyn motoryzacyjny; magazyn motoryzacyjny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Aktualności - Wydanie 32; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Prognoza pogody - Wydanie 32; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Transmisje sportowe - Rzeszów - Basket Liga: TAURON JEZIORO Tarnobrzeg - POLPHARMA Starogard Gdański; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Forum; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:05 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:22 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:45 Aktualności wieczorne - Wydanie 32; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:03 Prognoza pogody - Wydanie 32; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Dzisiaj - Rozmowa; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:18 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:16 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:33 Portret psychologiczny Adolfa Hitlera (Inside The Mind Of Adolf Hitler); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:40 Forum; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:26 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:52 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:29 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:32 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:42 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:24 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Światowiec - Na wybrzeżu Fuerteventury; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:53 60 lat razem - odc. 34 - Halszka Wasilewska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Portret psychologiczny Adolfa Hitlera (Inside The Mind Of Adolf Hitler); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:47 Prawdę mówiąc - prof. Łukasz Turski - odc. 63; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:12 Archiwum zbrodni - Proces kelnerski - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.30 Przygody Animków 2 (96) - serial animowany 08.00 Pinky i Mózg 3 (52) - serial animowany 08.30 Jaskiniowcy (1) - serial animowany 09.00 Czarodziejki 4 (74) - serial fantasy 10.00 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy 4 (74) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (384) - serial komediowy 11.00 Dlaczego ja? (107) - serial fab.-dok. 12.00 Szpilki na Giewoncie (26) - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Dom nie do poznania 6 (167) - reality show 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1636) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (227) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (89) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (347) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1637) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (322) - serial komediowy 20.10 Alvin i wiewiórki - film familijny, USA 2007 21.55 Tropiciel - film przygodowy, USA/Kanada 2007 00.00 Bandziory - dramat kryminalny, USA/Jamajka 2002 02.00 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 06.20 Mango - telezakupy 07.25 Detektywi (651) - serial fab.-dok. 08.00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.05 Na Wspólnej (1704) - serial obyczajowy 11.40 Sąd rodzinny (90) - serial fab.-dok. 12.40 Detektywi (901) - serial fab.-dok. 13.15 Ostry dyżur 12 (17) - serial obyczajowy 14.15 Ukryta prawda 2 (91) - serial paradokumentalny 15.20 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (777) - serial fab.-dok. 16.05 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.00 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (564) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Ukryta prawda 2 (92) - serial paradokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Superkino: Władca Pierścieni: Powrót króla - film fantasy, USA/Nowa Zelandia/Niemcy 2003 00.00 To nie jest kraj dla starych ludzi - dramat sensacyjny, USA 2007 02.25 Californication 3 (9) - serial komediowy 03.00 Wszystkie wcielenia Tary (9) - serial komediowy 03.30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 03.45 Arkana magii (823) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 05.05 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show TVP Polonia 06:10 Warto kochać - odc. 46; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Ołtarze; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Mordziaki - Groźny olbrzym odc.3; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.00, 9.40, 10.15; Pogoda: 9.30, 10.10; Panorama: 8.50; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 111 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 746 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Polonia w Komie - Syberia - Julia (162); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 947; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Sylwester na bis - Katowice 2012 (3); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Dziewczęta z Auschwitz; film dokumentalny; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 615* Tajemnicza bielizna; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Hala odlotów - O co chodzi z tą promocją homoseksualizmu? (odc. 18); talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 111 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Iran - (163); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Ballady i Romanse. Zapomnij live; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Wielka Gala Liderów Polskiego Biznesu; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 746 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Rewia mody papierowych lalek, odc. 38 (The Paper Dolls' Fashion Show); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 507 - Gra o życie; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Pręgi - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Magdalena Piekorz; wyk.:Michał Żebrowski, Jan Frycz, Agnieszka Grochowska, Wacław Adamczyk, Borys Szyc, Alan Andersz, Leszek Piskorz, Jan Peszek, Dorota Kamińska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Wielka Gala Liderów Polskiego Biznesu; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 111 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Mordziaki - Groźny olbrzym odc.3; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Rewia mody papierowych lalek, odc. 38 (The Paper Dolls' Fashion Show); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 507 - Gra o życie; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:25 Polonia w Komie - Iran - (163); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 746; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Pręgi; dramat; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Rzeszów z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2013 roku